There are many different platforms available to users in order to discover other people and subsequently communicate with each other. These platforms may include dating applications, social networks, etc. However, use of these platforms may reveal a great deal of personal information, either directly or by association with the user identity, which may not always be desirable if the immediate aim is only to enable communication.
Furthermore, one or more users that are somehow acquainted to each other, either directly or indirectly, may not know that they have similar interests or have frequented similar places. In addition, people that have attended certain events, social gatherings, etc., may want to exclusively discuss that event among friends who have attended that particular event or social gathering, or alternatively have the benefit of meeting new like-minded people.